Shani and her Dragon
by JustMyLuck
Summary: Shani, a girl from Yazuac finds a dragon egg. When the egg hatches disaster strikes. What will become of her and her dragon? Will she meet up with Eragon? Make it to the Varden? First story so be nice! Don't worry my writing gets better as you go on!
1. Chapter 1 The Stone

Chapter 1- The Stone - Intro

It started out as a normal day. Shani was going fishing, her favorite pastime. When she got to her favorite fishing spot; she looked around at it; the fishing spot was a small secluded area that was hidden behind long grass the ground was a mixure of dirt and sand. she couldn't help but stare in the Ninor River that was where she fished.

She looked at her reflection in the water. She was pretty, she knew this because all the local boys wouldn't leave her alone. She stared again; she had blue eyes and black hair that reached to her waist , her skin was pale despite her being in the sun all day. She didn't tan when in the sun but burned, but luckily the local healer made this concoction called "sun screen". She was 5 feet 7 inches.

When she stepped into the water to cool her feet; she put her pole down on the beach and went into the water as it was a hot day outside. She ended up going into her the water to her feet then calves then knees then waist, until it was up to her head. Then she went under water to take a quick dip. Another of her favorite past times swimming and she was quite good at it. As soon as the water covered her head she opened her eyes. Just that second she saw a school of sun fish weaving in and out of the weed. "If only I had a net then I could feed the whole entire village of Yazuac" she thought "for a week" she added to herself.

Just as she was about to push up from the sand of the lake to propel herself up her feet hit something soft and curved. She looked down and saw a stone protruding half buried in the sand. The stone was emerald green and it looked as if it was so smooth that it looked like It would take a decade for someone to make shape it. She looked harder and she could see little veins of white all into the stone.

She couldn't hold her breath much longer so she swam up to the surface. It only took her a moment to breath air back in her lungs and then she dove down again. This time she wasn't going to enjoy the sights but claim the stone. Shani dove down to the stone and tried to tug at it to bring it up, it wouldn't budge. After a while of frustrating tugging she had to come up for air. "I'm going to have to dig it out then" she said to herself. It took her three trips down to release the stone from it's sandy prison but in the end she prevailed. Once she was out of the water with the stone she felt refreshed and felt proud of herself.

She noticed that it was almost lunch time and she told her mum that she would be home by noon. So she started to walk home, but before she moved ten feet she decided that she wasn't going to tell her parents about the stone, not yet at least. She knew that her pop would sell it if she showed it to them her pop would sell it he wasn't a greedy man but if he had something to sell that would be of value that wasn't needed he would sell it . So she started to dig a hole in the ground quickly until there was a hole big enough for the stone. Before she covered the hole in the ground she stroked the stone one time and said "I'll be back tomorrow". Suddenly she felt stupid and couldn't help but look around her to see if anyone was there. "I'm losing my mind by talking to a stone" she thought to herself. She started to feel stupid but happy all the same. And so she grabbed her fishing pole and started home.


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

I do not own Eragon

Chapter 2- Home Sweet Home

The walk home was 5 miles away. A long distance for some but for her it was a daily routine for the most part. It didn't hurt that she didn't have shoes. Her family wasn't poor but they didn't have the money for her to have shoes for the whole year but only for winter. She didn't mind besides her feet were tough from 15 years of walking barefoot (almost 16). Winter was a exception because even her tough feet couldn't withstand the cold. It was currently fall at this time here in Yazuac. Here the signs of fall were in the grass not in the trees like in the north and west. They did have trees near the river in some places but not commonly. Shani thought about her own secret spot in a area that has trees all around that she never told anyone about. That's where Shani sometimes practices archery in her spare time and gets away to think.

Her thoughts wondered back to the stone. " I wonder where it came from. No stone could be naturally that smooth". Then it donned to her "magic, the stone has to be something magic!". She knew that magic was something to be wary of from what she heard; but she had heard very little of it. "My mum always said learn more about before making a conclusion". Deep down she knew that the rules probably wouldn't apply here but she didn't care, it was one of the first things she really owned of value, "at least I think it's of value" she thought. Just then she entered the village of Yazuac... her home. She made her way into the busy streets making her way down towards her house.

She knew that the town wasn't exactly beautiful but it was home. Her friend Bri Poaly caught up to her and took his place by her side. "Catch any fish?" he said in a slightly babyish voice not mocking but teasing her. "If I had any fish why don't I have anyone my line?" Shani said in a slightly irritated voice. Just then a small group of 3 girls came up to her but not in a nice way they had their hands on their hips their pretty faces having looks of cruel disgust staring at her. "Well well well look who we have here" said their ring leader Nolly Simonas. "Miss Shani... opps you don't like me calling you that with a lady name and all". The 2 other girls giggled at this remark. Shani's cheeks turned a bright red. It wouldn't have hurt her so much if those girls hadn't once been her friends.

In the past when she started to be a tomboy they started to spread apart, when they were playing with dollies she had been playing pretend dragon riders. When they were talking about cute boys she was out fishing or practicing with her bow and arrow. When they sat stitching embroidery she was out swimming in the river. She knew that they were jealous of her for her good looks and the boys that fallowed her around even if she wasn't that "feminine" as they say. "I'm not interested in boys anyway Nolly can have them if she wants" she thought. She broke away from the prissy girls with Bri in tow. "Just ignore them" he said "its kinda hard to when they are close to stalking you to tell you how much of a tomboy you are" remarked Shani. Just before he could respond Shani was at her house.

She said a small good bye not giving him time to respond to it and went inside. Her house was small but homey. It had a one room downstairs that was a dinning room, living room and kitchen in one. There was a small table for her family of four with only 3 seats and a wooden highchair for baby Rilay. There was a wooden couch with a home made quilt on it facing the fire. The walls were made of a clean oak and the floors were wood and worn from 17 years of feet from people walking all around on it. It wasn't much but she was proud of it. "Oh hello Shani did you catch anything?" asked Willma Shani's mother. "Sadly no I didn't mum". "Oh that's too bad because I was hoping to have fish for dinner but oh well" said a slightly disappointed Willma. Shani felt guilty after this remark. "Oh I see pops not home from the carpentry shop yet" trying to change the subject. "No but I do hope he is home for dinner, he has been there all day I just hope he was in the shop working not out at the tavern". At this statement Baby Rilay not yet even 6 months old started squealing of hunger. "Shani dear can you please go clam him down and bring him to dinner its Walmen's own fault that he has a empty stomach". (Walmen is here dad)


	3. Chapter 3 My Fate

I don't own Eragon!

Chapter 3- My Wyrda (fate)

That morning before anyone else was up Shani grabbed her fishing pole and went to her favorite fishing spot to check on the stone. "What if it's not there?" she thought as a wave panic came to her. With that thought she started running and when she was out of breath she had only gone a quarter of the way to the spot then she realized how dumb she was for running to it "its not like it has legs and walked off" smiling to at her stupidity. When she finely got their she started digging for the stone and once she got it out after a few minutes she found she was talking to the stone. She talked about her life her family and Nolly and Nolly's groupies she talked about her friend Bri and how all the boys chase after her. It was like the stone was actually listening to her.

After she told the stone everything she could think of the stone started to shake. Shani looked at it with wide eyes as the stone not only moved but started chirping too. "What's happening" she said out loud with a hint of fear in her voice "I knew it was magic!" She started shaking and she screamed. Just then she noticed something... "it's not a stone its an egg!" As if an answer to her thought a chip of the egg fell to the ground...then another and another until there was a hole the size of her fist. Then out popped a head then a neck then all the sudden the rest of the stone shattered. She then saw a emerald green angular body of a..."DRAGON!" Shani screamed. The body of the dragon had ivory spikes coming out of the tips of the wings and razer sharp fangs coming out of the side of its mouth curving slightly.

The wings must have been one foot long on each side it was 3 feet long length wise and its scales sparkled like gemstones "It looks so harmless" she thought ( I wouldn't of thought so) " I guess there's no harm in keeping it". The dragon came over to her and sniped at her right hand. She then touched its head to pet it and a wave of pain came rushing over her she fell to the ground from the shock. The pain went away as quickly as it came. Then something in here mind clicked. It felt as if a wall had been lifted from her mind. She then felt exposed for some strange reason as if she was standing naked in front of a group of people. She then noticed something on her palm. It was a silver oval. The sign of the dragon riders but she didn't know this. Then it struck her she was a dragon rider! She had heard stories of dragons and their riders ruling over Alagaesia justly and fairly, just a century ago too.

Now Galbatorix rules over Alagaesia with cruel power. " I have to decide where my fate lays" she said. She had heard of a group once called the Varden. who she heard is at war with Galbatorix. Their goal was to dethrone him. The choice scared her "if I don't join the king and go to the Varden he will not stop until I either join him or be tortured into it. But if I do join him I will be helping him terrorize innocent lives". "Maybe I could hide somewhere and be a rouge rider". Shani dismissed this idea "it would never work". "Well my decision can wait. She looked at her dragon that was tumbling around on it's shaky legs. "Is the dragon a him or her?" she thought. To answer this question she lifted up the baby dragon (much to its discomfort) to look for any signs of its gender.

To her surprise it didn't have any. Just then she felt a wave of hunger from somewhere. She then realized it was coming from the dragon. She took out her lunch from her pack the lunch was mainly of beef jerkey so she cut it up using her fishing knife. She held her hand flat like what you do with horses to make sure the don't bite off your fingers. In one swift movement the hatchling snapped the food out of her hand. She repeated this process until the dragons belly was bulging. "What would happen if the dragon was discovered" she shivered at the thought. She had to make sure the dragon is undiscovered. This area is to open for her dragon to roam around in without being noticed. She then thought of a place where no one would go and was not far from here or her home. Her secret place in the trees near the river. Its perfect! She then put the dragon on her shoulder to make sure it doesn't fly away to bring him to his new home. As she was walking she tried to ignore the sharp claws digging into her shoulder. On her way there she thought of her fate. "Everything is going to change now... I hope it's for the better".

Once she was at her secret spot she put the dragon down and tried to find something to tie the dragon so it doesn't fly away. She looked dug into her pack to figure out if their was anything of use and found some rope. She made a small platform out of fallen twigs on two branches that made a "V" pattern. When she was done she stood away from the tree and smiled at her handy work.

She then took the rope and tied it to the left leg of the dragon and put him on the platform . Shani turned around to leave when the dragon realized that she was leaving it looked at her back with wide eyes almost like it was going to cry. Shani looked behind her and said to the dragon "_stay here"_ she repeated it a few times to get the dragon to understand. She felt the dragon understand and she started home.


	4. Chapter 4 Growing up Dragon

I don't own Eragon! HAHAHA! you can't sue me!

Chapter 4- Growing Up Dragon.

Every day Shani would go off to visit her dragon. The dragons growth was unbelievable. In the second week the dragon was 3 times its size! One day when she was visiting her dragon she was just about to leave when she heard in her mind...

_Shani _

In Shani's mind she said to her dragon

_was that you?!?_

_Yes_

_Wow you can speak?_

_Yes_

_Me want name_

_ok tell me first are you male or female?_

_Male_

_Ok what name do you want?_

_Shani_

_That's my name! Pick another one!_

_Guess_

_Ummm ok.._

_Fred?_

_No_

_Bartimous?_

_No_

_Rimber?_

_No_

_Oh I know! Emerald because of your color but we can call you Gem as a nickname!_

_I like_

_Ok Gem! _

After that conversation Shani didn't know how she lived without Gem. She noticed that her palm was to noticeable so she wore her old archery gloves to hide it. Whenever she talked about her life once in a Gem would interrupt when didn't know a word he knew and ask what it means. He was a quick learner so very soon he was talking in full sentences. One subject that they tried to avoid talking about was their fate. But soon they knew that they would be tugged into picking their's sometime. So in preparation Shani would practice with a wooden stick swordsmanship and with her bow archery. (Even though she had the best shot in all of Yazuac with her bow). She couldn't keep feeding Gem off her family's food so she fished for him. Like I said before he was a quick learner so he soon learned how to catch fish on his own. He also started hunting in the small woods where he lived and when he got bigger on the plains but making sure that it wasn't to close for people to notice game disappearing . After the first month after him hatching he was bigger then a pony, he kept on having growth spurts.

By a month and a half Gem was growing slower but still growing he was bigger then a horse by that time. Gem was almost big enough to ride so Shani needed to make a saddle. She got all her money together that she had and secretly bought enough hide to make a flexible saddle. It took a week to make it. The hide was hard to work with but when she finished it she couldn't help but celebrate. By that time Gem was big enough to ride. So Shani put the saddle on him. She looked at him with the saddle on and said

_Gem you look fantastic!_

_Thank you, you did a great job little one_

The saddle had loops to strap in her feet and straps that went around Gem's stomach to and straps that went in-between his legs to make sure it doesn't slip . She made sure that there was plenty of room for him to grow into it ( he was recently having another growth spurt).

"_How about tommrow we go flying?"_

The green dragon put on a dragon smile.

_Flying! That will be great! I'll_ _be waiting for you!_

_Good_.


	5. Chapter 5 the Killing of the Innocent

Hey I know the last chapters have been boring but I needed to set the story so here is a action packed one! (And long too). Also Eragon's in this chapter! YAY! Notice that this is not the same thing as in the real book so I made it more independent of the book. So.. Enjoy and REVIEW!

Chapter 5- The killing of the Innocent

The next day Shani put on Gem's saddle and climbed on and put her feet in the loops. Gem's felt her reluctance to leave the ground.

_Don't worry little one I won't let you fall _

_It's not just falling that scares me its... ok it's the falling part_

_You'll love it._

_I Hope so_

Gem gave made a small sound that made he's teeth show. Then Shani Realized that he was laughing at her!

_I'll show you, you big lump!_

_Well lets be off then!_

Rider and dragon shot up in the air racing to the clouds. At First Shani thought she was going to puke. Then she had a feeling of freedom, the feeling of being able to go anywhere they wanted. She felt so alive!

_I see why you love flying so much! _

_See I told you that you would love it_

_Want to see what's in a cloud little one? _his voice sounded a little peevish

_Sure Gem!_

That time Gem went shooting though a cloud and a very cold and wet girl was on his back

_What you do that for???_

_Sorry couldn't help myself _he said with a dragony grin on his face

_Thanks a lot Gem!_

_Its you fault if I get hypothermia!_

Just then they saw something in the distance

_What's that?_

em Squinted his eyes (as a dragons vison was 10 times better than a humans)

At that second Gem turned around and went in the other direction speeding as fast as he could go. Shani has to turn her head sideways so she could breath (if you go really fast with your face facing forward the wind gets caught in your mouth making it hard to breath)

_WHAT ARE THEY?_

_GEM! TALK TO ME!_

_THEIR URGALS!_

_We need to warn Yazuac!_

_Not enough time!_

_TURN AROUND!_

_I'M SAVING YOUR ASS BE GRATEFUL!_

Just then Gem landed. Shani couldn't see the town anymore. She jumped off Gem's saddle and started running towards the town. She didn't get 20 feet away before Gem pinned her to the ground. She started crying hysterically. "GET OFF OF ME! MY FAMILY IS THERE GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" She screamed out loud. He pinned her there for 2 hours, knowing each second something horrible could be happening. She calmed herself down and developed a plan after she thought for a few minutes and said "You're a coward you giant lizard!. Im a rider you're a dragon it's a duty to help people! What great epics they will make of us! The scared rider and her cowardly dragon I can see it now!" Gem let out a growl and at these words he unpinned her.

_Get on._

She scrambled on the saddle as fast as possible. And they were off.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Eragon's Story

_Saphira can you see Yazuac yet? _

_Yes little one_

_How long do you think it will take us to get there? _

_A 30 minutes at the most_

_good I'll tell Brom_

At that second a giant shadow crossed the ground. They looked up to see a silhouette in the cloud. It must have been a huge bird Eragon thought. "What was that?" asked Eragon. "I don't know but we better watch our step from here on" said Brom. And they went on.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Shani's Story

_Why are you taking so long? Your stalling aren't you?_

_No I'm tired from flying _

_Yea right your lying_

at that remark Gem broke their link

When they arrived no one was in the streets. Their was no noise at all except for the regular plain noises of grass rippling in the wind or such. They approached the town square in silence. They treaded cautiously through the streets. Then They saw a mound of something.

When she saw what it was Shani fell to the ground and cried. " no this can't happen it didn't happen!" she thought as she cried. In front of her was a huge mound of bodies.

She couldn't see her parents or her brother in the mound and a faint glimmer of hope crossed her mind that they might have escaped. But she knew that they probably were somewhere buried in the middle of the mound. She sat up and then something welled inside of her, hate burning hatred. "YOU" she pointed at her dragon "YOU DID THIS, WE COULD HAVE SAVED THEM, I WISH YOU NEVER HATCHED! GET AWAY I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

_As you wish_ and Gem took off. His voice full of sorrow.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Eragon's Story

As Eragon and Brom approached Yazauc they noticed that there was no one in the streets. "There aren't any dogs barking" said Eragon. "No" said Brom "Doesn't mean anything though" "No..." Eragon stopped " Someone should have seen us by now". "Yes" said Brom. "Then why hasn't anyone come out?". Before Brom cold respond they heard someone scream " YOU" Brom and Eragon looked at each other "YOU DID THIS, WE COULD HAVE SAVED THEM, I WISH YOU NEVER HATCHED! GET AWAY I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

They turned galloping towards the town center where the noise came from.

_ERAGON THERE'S ANOTHER DRAGON HERE! I FEEL ONE! I'M COMING! _Screamed Saphira in her mind.Before they reached the town center they saw a beautiful emerald dragon leap up from behind a house that was blocking the way of them seeing the square. When they got to the square Eragon saw a pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes on her knees crying. Before her was a huge mound of bodies. Their was a pool of blood on the ground. Arrows were protruding from the backs of the bodies.

Brom got off his horse Snowfire and looked at the ground "This was Urgals doing" Eragon got off of Cadoc (his horse) andwent to the girl crying. He looked around making sure her dragon wasn't there to see him (sometimes dragons can be very protective) and picked her up off of her knees. Just then Brom said "some urgals are still here!"

_Saphira! Urgals!_

_I'm coming_ _as fast as I can!_

Eragon saw a tall shadow of something and turned around just in time to see a urgal stalking towards them from behind the house.It was a scary thing with ox like horns on its head and it was tall and thick and very intimidating, Brom saw it too. "Take the girl and run!" scream Brom who was fighting with a second urgal. The girl was suddenly aware of her surroundings and started running with him. Eragon looked back and saw Brom fall off of his horse. "Run!" Screamed Eragon at the girl. The girl kept running. The second urgal was about to strike the final blow to Brom with his axwhen Eragon knocked his bow and sent an arrow flying through the air at the urgal.

It hit the monster in the shoulder and after the urgal looked at it's shoulder with the arrow sticking out of it the thing charged after Eragon. He then ran for his life but at the same time trying to distract the urgal from hurting Brom. Then it hit him where was the second urgal? The girl! He then saw her dodging the from the second urgal's blows just barely missing them. He then knocked an arrow and shot at the urgal to make it run after him ( hey this move worked once why not twice?). The arrow hit the thing in the chest and it turned back and looked at him and started to run after him.

"Oh great now I have two urgals trying to kill me!" he ran down a street with the urgals gaining on him and to he then realized that it was a alley... a dead end. "Out of all the ways to go I had to chose this one!" he thought. The urgals started laughing at him. Their laughter sounded like a dying animal. Eragon shuddered at the sound. The two urgals started to closing in on him. One step at a time. A image of the dead villagers and the baby with a spear though it flashed through his eyes. A burning power started to overcome him. If he didn't let it out he knew it would consume him. Acting out of instinct he then drew up his bow, aimed and...

"BRISINGR!" he let the arrow go. The arrow was enveloped in a blue fire but yet was not burning it. The arrow flew true and hit it's target, the first urgal in the forehead. A blue explosion came and killed the urgal instantly along with it's friend. Eragon then sagged against the wall exhaustion welled over him sucking at his strength. Despite his body's wants he tried his best not to pass out as he staggered out of the alley while avoiding the dead urgal's bodies. And Cadoc trotted faithfully to his side "good your not hurt" a hint of a smile on his lips. He looked for Brom and found him laying on the ground next to a scared Snowfire. He ran as fast as he could on his unstable legs to Brom. Eragon put his ear on his chest and gave a deep sigh when he found he was still breathing. Just then a angry Saphira landed on the ground. A few more seconds and the emerald green dragon landed next to Saphira.

_Where is she?!?_ Screamed the green dragon for everyone to hear. Eragon then realized that the girl wasn't with them. "I'm right here!" The girl was unharmed as she ran towards the green dragon to hug him. She started crying again. "Brom is hurt!" said Eragon. The old man had a nasty cut on his arm. It didn't look like it could kill him but from the looks of things he had lost too much blood. Eragon then cleaned and bandaged the cut.

_We should leave little one their might be more urgals. _

_Can you carry him? _

_Yes but I'm not leaving you alone_

_what of the girl and the dragon?_

_They are coming with us_

_Ok but can we trust them? _

_We can find out later we need to get out of here first._

"Your coming I trust?" Asked Eragon. The girl let go of the dragon and said "for now I am but can you wait a minute so I can get my bow and a sword?" trying to steady her breathing. " Yes but hurry! Some food would be good too" he added. And the girl ran into a house returning quickly with a belt with a sword on it a bow and quiver across her back and a pack in her hands bulging with what he presumed was food. "Help me get him in Saphira's saddle" pointing to Brom. With the that help they got him safely in his saddle. " You can ride Snowfire and you two" directing the dragons "can fly beside us".

The dragons agreed and they left Yazuac together.

I hoped you liked my story so far! Don't be shy to review. It would be nice to see what you people think about the story! If you have any ideas for the story I'm all ears! Thank you and...

**REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Questions and Answers

I own Eragon... Not... I can dream right?

Thank You eragon-fan-girl for being my first **ever** reviewer ! **:D**

Chapter 6 - Questions and Answers

On the way Eragon couldn't help but ask himself what happened. He racked his brains for it and then it came upon him."Wait a minute" "The only thing I can think of that would solve this problem would be...magic! Me a lowly farm boy had used magic!" he thought. Trying to get his head out of the clouds he thought of Brom and his injury.

_Saphira is Brom alright? _asked Eragon.

_He's doing better but I think we should find a place to camp, I'll find a place._

With that Saphira and Gem flew higher to scout out a place to camp for the night. After a few minutes:

_we have found a place next to the river that has some trees near it_

_good I'll be right there_

When the riders got to the camp they saw Brom tending a fire with a pot hanging over it full of stew. Saphira was next to Gem seemingly talking to each other Shani sat and leaned against Gem a tear dripping down her cheek. Eragon unsaddled and fed Cadoc and Snowfire and sat near the fire. No one talked for awhile all in their own thoughts until Brom spoke up. "Shani your dragon Emerald told me a few things about what happened to you but I would like you to tell me the whole story from when you found the egg to when we found you". It took a few seconds for Shani to gather her wits before she started her story. "Well it all started when I went fishing..." After She had finished Brom said "That's very interesting that their was a egg out of Galbatorix's reach. But I must ask though what side are you for... the Varden or the King?" Eragon noticed the face that Shani had on and knew that she was talking to her dragon.

_I knew we would be sucked into this Gem! _

_Though I know for sure that I will not work for a madman! _

_But we do no nothing about the Varden so we should wait until we know more._

_I agree with you little one. _

_But before we tell them that ask them what side their on. We need to know this beforehand._

said Gem.

_Good idea _replied Shani.

"Brom, before me and Gem say anything we would like to know what side you and Eragon are on."

"Eragon I think this question would be better answered by you, you are the rider". Eragon collected his thoughts for a minute and said "We are on neither side for now but I know I will not be so low as to work for the king to help hurt the innocent but I would like to know more about the Varden before I choose".

Brom nodded at this statement and said "that is a good answer Eragon. Shani now it's your turn".

_Go on little one_

" Eragon pretty much said it for me, like he said before we will not hurt the innocent as the King has" she stretched the word "king" " but we know next to nothing about the Varden so me and Gem will postpone this question until we know more about it".

"Good now that we got that out the way, about what happened while I was unconscious?" Eragon told the story. When Eragon told him about shooting the arrow and blowing up the Urgals Brom looked surprised "Have you used this power before?" "No. Do you know anything about it?" "A little" "It seems I owe you a debt for saving my life. I hope I can repay it someday. Be proud few escape unhurt from slaying their first urgal. But they way you did it was very dangerous. You could have blown up the whole damn town!" "It wasn't as if I had a choice" remarked Eragon. "They would have killed me if I didn't do something!" They seem to have forgotten that Shani and the dragons where there. They kept on bickering until Eragon finally said; "I feel as though I've been thrust into a world with strange rules that no one will explain!". "I understand" said Brom "but it is late and we should sleep, but before we sleep I will tell you a little about magic". At that Eragon's face brightened up. "Magic has rules like the rest of the world; brake those rules and the punishment is death no exceptions". "Three things you have to have to use magic is imagination, strength and knowledge of the language. "What do you mean by language?". "Didn't you use a word before you shot the arrow?"asked Brom "Yes brisingr". The fire flickered at this word. "Brisingr is a word from the ancient language that all living things used to speak. However, it was forgotten over time and went unspoken for eons in Alagaesia. Until then elves brought it back over the sea. They taught it to the other races who used it for doing powerful things. The language has a name for everything, if you can find it". "But what does that have to do with magic" by their surprise Shani spoke. They had completely forgot she was there! "Everything! it is the basis of our power. For example the fire is called brisingr. It is not a name for fire it **thee **name for fire. If you are strong enough you can use it to do whatever you want to". "Then how come my fire was blue?" "The color varies from person to person. It depends on who says the word. Most beginners have to spell out exactly what they want to happen. A true master could a word and make something totally different they just need to see the connection between it.

_Brom is a magician! That's why he was able to start a fire on the plains. Be careful though we don't know what he is capable of._

" Me and Saphira have just thought of something; you can use magic! That's how you started that fire on the plains!" "I am proficient to some degree" " Then why don't use it I can thing of plenty of times when you could have used it". "Simple reasons really. For one I am not a rider for two even at your weakest moment you are stronger then me. Three I have outgrown my youth making it harder for me to use magic, four every time I use magic it gets harder for me". "I'm sorry" said Eragon. "Don't be it happens to everyone" replied Brom. "I know that you have more questions but they can wait until morning" "One more thing; this is very important magic takes as much energy as if you used your arms and back if you use more energy then you have you die. "So" he put on a grin " Now my little dragons and dragon riders" "it is time for bed".

I'm sorry it was so boring but I had to get it out there, and I also am sorry that I took a lot from the book so ummm... sorry?

And I also know your asking "where's the romance?" I'm working on it, I'll try to fit it in soon.


	7. Chapter 7 the Practice

I DON'T OWN ERAGON! GET IT IN YOUR HEADS YOU LAWYERS! LoL

I Would like some ideas from the readers so I can make this a good story. I want what the readers want so PLZZ review! I'm here to please you! Help make my story the best it can be!

...I'll give you a cookie!

Chapter 7 The Practice

The next morning was uneventful. They packed up the camp and saddled the horses. "We only have two horses so one of you will have to go fly with their dragon, who will it be?".

_Why don't we fly today so we have a little fun... we need it_

_Ok Gem._

"We will if it's ok with Eragon?" "Sure" secretly he wanted to pry some more information out of Brom about magic. They mounted and were off.

Shani got the newly familiar rush of freedom and excitement as she and Gem flue through the air.

_Want to see what real flying is?_

_As long as we don't go through a cloud _

Gem chuckled at her remark.

With that they did all of these flying maneuvers such as doing loops and drops. It was fun and scary at the same time. When they did a drop Shani couldn't help but spread her arms out like wings closing her eyes and just feeling the movement of Gem's wings, the steady beat like a drum. She felt at peace and forgot about losing her past life and she decided that her new one will somehow workout as long as she had Gem. But their fun couldn't last forever as it was time to take a brake.

_Its time to come down now_

_Gem?_

_No Brom_

_How can you talk in my head I thought only Gem could?_

_With the proper training anyone can talk to any living thing _

_then how can we stop people from intruding in our thoughts?_

_You imagine a wall and block them out., but that's not the point the point is its time to take a brake . Eragon told Saphira so come down and we'll each lunch._

_Ok_

He broke their link.

_Gem brake time and I don't know about you but I'm hungry_

_I'm not, dragons can go days without food._

_Well that doesn't mean I can _

_sigh Ok lets go._

Once they got to Eragon, Saphira And Brom they had a quite lunch of bread, water and some jerkey. Once they finished their lunch Shani asked "where are we going exactly?". Brom sighed and replied, "were going to Daret for now". And thats all she could get out of him.

_I have a uncle in Daret Gem!_

_Really?_

_What should we do, we know that we can't stay there with him! But he will insist that I stay with him. We don't even know that much about Brom and Eragon we don't know if we can trust them! We don't even know where they are going Gem! _

_What will he say when we tell him I can't stay? I can see it now "Uncle Trevor sorry we can't stay in Daret with you I have to go off with total strangers to go to hell knows where!"_

_Should we tell them Shani?_

_No it's none of their business_

_what if the urgals got them too?_

_I don't even want to think about that Gem _

That night when they were sitting around the fire Brom was carving a wooden stick. "Brom what are you carving?" "You'll see" was his answer. Eragon looked at her with a knowing face with a little smirk on it. Once he was done carving two sticks he threw one to Shani and one to Eragon. Shani looked at it... it was a ruff replica of a wooden sword. "Eragon since my arm is not fully healed and even though I can spar with both hands I would like to know what level Shani is in sword fighting". "I'll go easy on her" he thought, not even thinking of the first time he spared with Brom and he Underestimated him. "Ok" said Shani a glint in her eyes.

They put up a fighting stance waiting for the other person to make the first move. Eragon got tired of waiting and tried to slash with at her side. She blocked it easily. He tried a again this time aiming for her feet. She jumped him missing my a mile. This time it was her turn in one swift movement she made a jab. Eragon Blocked it. She waited for Eragon to attack again. Eragon noticed that she was just waiting for him to make a mistake! They kept their "swords" clashing and he hit her in the side. He was getting cocky and to confident and started making rash moves which eventually make him fall on the ground ending the fight.

Brom started clapping a smile on his face. "Eragon you once again forgot to never underestimate your enemy. And you got to cocky at the end making you to confidant that you could win and started making rash moves. Shani you were great a defense but need to work more on offence. And try putting more strength in your blows . But overall great fight".

After awhile Eragon asked Shani where she learned to fight. She responded "well me and Gem knew that we would be sucked into this war so we started to practice things like for me I did swordsmanship and shooting with a bow and arrow, and Gem practiced flying maneuvers". " Eragon I hope you don't take this fight to hard but I have been sword fighting for a while now, but it is hard to sword fight with a dummy I will admit. So I hope we can do more sword fighting I thought that was fun". "Fun right..." mumbled Eragon. " Tomorrow we will practice a little magic." Said Brom. Both of their face's lit up " But now go to bed"


	8. Chapter 8 Magic is not so Simple

I don't own Eragon

Sorry I didn't update sooner I've been working on a new story, check it out. It's called

"Into Alagaesia"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Chapter 8

Magic is not so simple

"Wake up young riders" said Brom. A few seconds later when no one woke up Brom said louder "I said wake WAKE UP!" Shani and Eragon jumped upright out of their sleep rolls with their eyes wide. The dragons laughed at them.

"Good now Eragon go over to the brush over there and get us some twigs for the fire and Shani dear can you stir the pot for awhile my arm is sore". When they finished their chores and breakfast Brom told them that they would be staying at camp for a few hours or so to practice magic.

"This is the first exercise that every rider goes through when learning magic. I see no reason to brake the tradition". The riders looked at him with curiosity. "Find a pebble" They looked around on the ground and each found a small pebble. "I want both of you to lift the pebble with magic. Say the words 'Stenr reisa' it means 'rise stone'"

"Stenr reisa" they chorused. Nothing happened. "Search you minds for your magic and mold it to your will. Now say it again" This time they searched their minds for their inner magic they found something and pulled until it came to them.

"Stenr reisa!" Sweat formed on their brows. The pebbles rose off their hands a few inches and started to rise more slowly. They couldn't keep it up much longer Eragon's pebble fell first then Shani's. The dragons looked at them in approval. "Good" said Brom a smile on his face. "Now again!" They looked at each other and knew they were both thinking the same thing... it's going to be a long morning.

By midday they had been able to make the stone rise a foot and a half off of their hands and learned 20 words in the ancient language. "Good start my young riders" (young riders has been his favorite tittle for them lately).

"We shall begin every morning like this but not for so long. Now pack up and we will try to cover some milage today" they both groaned. "Eragon it's your turn to ride Saphira. Shani can ride Codac. When we reach Daret we shall buy another horse for Shani. Shani smiled.

_I never had a horse before Gem!_

_I don't know why you humans ride those pitiful deer animals,_ said Gem with distaste.

_Not all of us have wings Gem_

"Come on mount up" when she couldn't mount Cadoc, Brom had to help her up by pushing her up.

_This is going to be fun!_

_I still don't know why you would rather ride a deer then me._

_For the last time Cadoc is not a deer! And I think your jealous._

_Why would I be jealous of a deer?_

Shani sighed.

They did cover some milage that day. Shani kept on trying to press out information of where they were going but Eragon would just get angry and sad at the same time over something and Brom would say "when the time is right".

They always were looking for tracks of something.

After awhile she noticed that they were stocking something. "I wonder what" she thought.

Days passed on a usual schedule. Wake up, eat, clean up camp, do magic lessons, ride (either on horse or dragon), brake/lunch, riding again, dinner, sparing then bed.

The dragons continued to grow and they were about the size of two and a half horses by now. "Good thing I made that saddle adjustable" she thought.

Brom interrupted her thoughts by saying "We shall be a Daret by tomorrow at noon".

_Should we tell them now Shani?_

_No, they have many secrets and won't tell us why should we tell them?_

_They will find out soon and might be angry_

_I really don't care! _

_Your being stubborn young one _

She broke the link.

True to his word the next day Daret was in sight at noon.

I know another boring chapter ugh... oh well... I know the next one will be better most likely longer too...

Thanks for reviewing

wink

wink

shove

shove

kick

kick


	9. Chapter 9 In Daret

You know the drill

Chapter 9

In Daret

I have a feeling you'll find this chapter interesting...and hopefully a little longer.

When they were about half a mile away they stopped. Brom said "Shani ride with Eragon on Cadoc, it would look suspicious if one moment we have two people and another we have three. Saphira and Gem stay close but not in sight, and Eragon don't do anything rash". (As you know he does rash things once in a while).They did as they were told and they rode into Daret.

It was a small wild looking town that was on the banks of Ninor River. When they entered the town they didn't see anyone. There was no sound, just the usual noises of the plains. Eragon pointed out a fresh child's footprint. Shani was holding her breath, scared that the Urgals had gotten them too. "I don't like the look of this" said Brom. "Lets go". As they went off to leave two wagons slid into the road cutting off their way of escape.

"Don't move I have sixty archers ready to shoot" said a voice. Shani swore she had heard it some place or another. As on cue rows of men with bows came standing on the roofs of the houses, all aimed at them.

A Man stepped out from behind the wagons. He had black hair that was all dusty and a little matted. His eyes were blue just like Shani's and overall he was handsome. Shani recognized him as uncle Trevor.

"What is your purpose here?" "To purchase supples and hear news, nothing more" said Brom "Your armed pretty heavily" "So are you. These are hard times as you know" said Brom grimly.

"I don't think you mean us harm but we've had too many encounters with Urgals and Bandits to trust someone on their word" Trevor looked uneasy. "Then what happens now?" they paused. "What if we give you what you need pay us and then leave immediately?" "That would work" replied Brom. Brom gave them a list of things they would need for their trip "oh and some gloves for my nephew".

"The names Trevor" "I would shake your hand under normal conditions but unfortunately it isn't normal conditions" a small smile on his face. "Do you have any news from other towns? We've been isolated for awhile now and haven't had any friendly travelers for a long time" he stressed the word friendly.

Brom's face turned grim. "I am sorry to say but about a fortnight ago we passed through Yazuac". Trevor looked like he knew what was going to come. "The village has been ransacked by urgals. We have with us the only known survivor of this pillage".

Trevor looked at Shani a tear in his eye. "Shani?" he said quietly. "Uncle" a tear In her eye as well. She jumped off Cadoc and ran to him. They hugged for a moment and then Trover looked at Brom who's face was unreadable "I'll am happy to say but she is not the only survivor of this". Shani looked at him and waited for him to say who it was. "Her mother was found dead in the grass not far from here, a arrow protruding from her back.Her horse San stamping was nervously next to her body". " In my sister's arms was a baby infant crying" he stopped for a moment letting this sink in.

"We think it is Shani's baby brother Rilay, but I don't know for sure because I haven't seen him before. I haven't even seen Shani now for three years. I was going to go see him before but hard times came"."We don't know about your father Shani. He must have died in the village or died trying to get here" he said sadly "We didn't know for sure what happened there. No one was brave enough to go and see what happened".

"We'll take her in now. Thank you for you kindness". Brom's face was unreadable but knowing Brom enough that meant that he was mad a her for not telling but Brom knew better then to argue with him.

The supplies came just then. Brom paid the man and turned Snowfire around and as did Eragon with Cadoc. They then set off. Eragon look back with a sad face on and went after Brom.

_What are we going to do now Brom?_

_We'll wait until nighttime you will go in and find her bring her back. Easy enough? _sounding slightly irritated

_Yes. _

Eragon didn't want to know what they would do to them if he was caught. He could easily fight and kill them, but they don't even want to fight in the first place. He knew he couldn't hurt them they were just trying protecting themselves. He sighed, this is going to be a long night.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Shani's Story

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"What have I done?" Shani thought. Part of her was glad she was here and the other wished she was back with her friends, and Gem.

She looked around, she was in a cozy home with wood walls with beams holding them up. A wood floor and a fire place made of adobe. There was rough table with homemade chairs. There was nets covering the walls (this is a fishing village) there was other furniture but nothing really important. It was very much like her old home but without the fishermen touch.

But she wasn't looking at the house but looking for her baby brother. She heard a baby cry and the noise led her the bedroom. Like the noise promised there on the bed was baby Rilay. She ran to him and picked him up planting kisses on his forehead. Shani started saying soothing sounds to clam the infant. "If only pop and mum were here" she said to Rilay softly.

She then looked around and found Uncle Trevor and her and aunt Polly looking at her with watery eyes as if trying not to cry at the sight before them.

"Well I see he is your brother" said aunt Polly. "Yes he is" replied Shani.

"Well your all dirty and you need a bath so come help me bring in the tub and I'll warm up some water". After she had her bath and she had to wear a dress because they didn't have any other breaches or shirts her size and plus she had to be a "lady" as aunt Polly said. The rest of the afternoon went like this washing, cleaning and cooking.

At the end of this she was clean warm and well fed, not to mention pretty. Shani felt oddly at home. At her old home she always was a tomboy. Helping do women chores but also helping her pop out around the house.

Shani for the first time in her life felt like a lady. She knew this couldn't last, that Brom and Eragon were going to come soon to get her. She didn't know when or how but they will come. And of course she couldn't leave Gem.

"Gem!' she thought she tried to contact him but to no success. "He must be out of range" (dragons and their riders can only talk to each other when they are in range)."When I do leave what will I do with Rilay?" she thought "I'll come back for him as soon as possible. I'll bring him to safety. He's not safe here not with all the urgals running around. He's my only close family. He can't end up like pop and mum!" she thought frantically.

"Shani dear its time to go to bed" said aunt Polly. "Good night Rilay, Aunt Polly, Uncle Trevor" she added in a whisper tone "good night Brom, Saphira , Gem, and Eragon. At that she got in her white nightgown and went to bed. "A real bed" she thought. Once her head touched the pillow she was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Eragon to the Rescue

ERAGON IS...not mine (sigh)

wolfgren: Thanks for your review! In this chapter right here there will be some romance, so don't worry about it. And I will try to make the changes! I'm glad you have some advice because this is my first story and I like to know how I can make improvements!

MagykGurl: Thanks for the review I'm glad you like it!

I hope you liked last chapter! Here some romance in this chapter!

Chapter 10

Eragon to the Rescue!

Eragon:

Eragon sat around the fire. Staring at it thinking. "What if she doesn't want to come back!" he thought. "Why do I feel this way, it feels like my heart is torn!" "It has only been a few hours that I haven't seen her for and now look at me!". He had missed people before like when Roran went to work in the mill at Therinsford so he could get money to marry Katrina."but this is a new kind of missing". "I think it is like a love missing" he thought. "Wait a minute.. A love missing?" " I guess like her" he realized. "When I do see her again I will tell her" "What if she doesn't like me the same way?" "I'll just have to find out" his thoughts got frantic until he had to take a deep breath.

He felt really bad for Gem. He hasn't spoken for a while now. "Part of him must is missing too". He went over to comfort him. "Gem I promise you will see her soon. She must feel the same way".

_Thank you little one. _

Eragon smiled and went to sit near the fire again. "Brom?" he said to a very grumpy old man "he must be really mad at her" he thought. "Yes?" "Can you explain the plan again?" "We went over this how many times Eragon?" "About 5 or so? But Brom I don't want to mess up!" "Ok Eragon this is what were going to do..."

"Slytha" whispered Eragon at the guard standing at his post. The guard went to sleep instantly falling to the ground. Eragon was crawling through the grass army style. Trying carefully to not to move the grass too much that it looked like someone was moving it not the wind. Eragon couldn't hide in the grass much longer because the closer he got to town the more trampled it got.

Once he got to the edge he made a quick run for it on bare feet (so he doesn't make much sound).He ran too a building hiding in the shadows. He put a second guard to sleep. Now that he was there he opened his mind to see if he could find Shani's presence. He found it in the middle of town. He silently cursed.

Now it was getting easier to see him because of the light from all the houses. Making it hard to hide. He finally got to the house. He reached out for her presence again. It was getting more easier to find.He found it in the second window to the right. The window was open. "Finally some luck" he thought.

He climbed in the window making as little noise as possible. He looked around, he was in a small room with a small upturned crate that had what looked like a bundle of blankets in the corner was a pack, her pack he thought.

On the other side of the room was a small bed and on it was a bundle of blankets with a head sticking out of it. Eragon recognized it as Shani. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps". He tipped toed to the bed put a hand on her mouth so as to make sure when he woke her she wouldn't scream and wake up all of Daret. He nudged her with his hand.

She woke up instantly. Her eyes wide with fear. When she saw Eragon she tried sigh but Eragon still had his hand on her mouth. He moved his hand then she sighed. Shani removed the bed covers and got up.

Eragon looked at her. She was really pretty when she was clean he thought . He moved towards her. He couldn't help himself. Put his hand around her waist and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised but she didn't pull back.

Once they were done kissing she was about to speak but he put his finger to his lips to say be quite. In his mind he said

_get your things ready and we'll go to the stables to get you a horse._

_Ok _

she said as little as possible not managing to say much after what just happened.

Once she got her things ready Eragon took out something from his pocket that looked like a note. He put it on the bed and started to climb out the window but Shani stopped him for one second.

_Come over and take a look at my baby brother._

_Fine but we have to leave quickly we are already late and the guards should wake up soon._

Shani went over to the crate and moved a blanket to look at his face. "Someday soon I will come to get you and take you away to someplace safe" she said barely audible. Eragon looked at her to see a tear sliding down her cheek. Eragon put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_It's time to go._

_Yes it is._

Eragon was first to climb out of the window. Shani threw her pack and with it her sword and bow with her quiver, then she jumped down.

_Where's the stable?_

_Fallow me._

She brought him to the stable. They walked in to see three horses. One of them was San her mother's horse stamping nervously. Eragon quickly put the tack and saddle on. He jumped up and then helped Shani up.

Just then a rat scurried under San's feet scaring him. The horse neighed (I think that's how you spell it) loud enough to wake the whole entire village. Lights started to flick on signing that it was time to go.

Eragon looked at her. He mentally hit himself for not realizing that Shani's night dress so noticeable that you could have put a spotlight on her.

They went as fast as they could. Shani was holding on to Eragon for dear life. The guards started to block them off at the street."Shani!" screamed her Uncle who was currently on guard duty. "Sorry uncle but I have to do this!" she screamed. "Slytha" she screamed. The guards fell in their tracks including her uncle.

They sped away from town going, not towards the camp but away from it to trick them if anyone were to fallow them as Brom had said to do if they were caught. They would go a mile or so or until they were out of view and then go towards camp.

Once they got towards camp they could see everything ready to go. Before they went Shani ran to Gem and hugged him. "Time to go now" said Brom slightly softened by this action. Eragon mounted Cadoc, Brom mounted Snowfire and Shani got right back on San. The dragons took to the air. They then sped through the night.

How did you like it?!? Tell me by giving me a REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11 The Sword

I do not own ERAGON!!!

WolfMusic: thanks for a lot of reviews! You asked about the sword? I've been planing this for awhile now! I was going to wait but oh well!

Caution bad speller! Not even spell check can cover it all! HAHAHA...I laugh at my self...damn that's sad...

Thanks everyone who reviewed! And for those who didn't...REVIEW!

Chapter 10

The Sword

They had been riding for a while now. Strangely no one came after them but to be sure they didn't stop until dawn came. Shani was dreading this moment. Eragon felt her discomfort and gave her a small smile, even though he was dreading it too.

Everyone was quite when they set up camp. They then sat by the fire waiting for someone to say something, most likely Brom. "What were you thinking?!?!" yelled Brom. Shani had been waiting for this moment for a while now. "I was keeping a secret just like you have been" she said this with as much pride she could muster.

"A secret huh? Well what a nice secret that was! You knew this could happen! And you didn't tell us. Eragon could have been hurt! Those people would do anything for their lives! They didn't know that he didn't mean any harm!".

"You have been keeping secrets from me ever since I met you! And you too Eragon! I don't even know where the hell we are going! And who said I was going to stay with you anyway?" Yelled Shani who was losing her temper.

They kept on arguing for 5 minutes until Eragon broke in. "Brom she has a right to know. We've been keeping her in the dark for too long".

He took a deep breath "My uncle was killed by the Ra'zac, they destroyed my farm and I have no idea what will happen if my cousin is captured. The Ra'zac are evil cloaked beings that work for the king" he looked at Shani who had a sympathetic face. "I seek revenge for my uncle".

Shani wanted to press him for more information but one look at Eragon who was shaking with rage and loss she decided to wait for now. Saphira looked at her rider with sad eyes. Her eyes also had a tinge of rage in them.

When Eragon looked a little more stable Brom said "Well now that this is all sorted out lets spar" all rage gone from his voice. Eragon and Shani were grateful to get their minds off of the resent conversation.

They fought impressively. For a while neither one of them was gaining ground. They both were tiring at the same rate but still fought well. "Wow" thought Shani "He has improved". (It wasn't as if Shani wasn't improving as well but that Eragon has been improving more rapidly then her).

Then at the same time they banged the sticks so hard that they both broke into pieces. Eragon looked at Brom seeing if he would be mad about the broken sticks but to his surprise he was clapping. "Bravo, my young riders! You have advanced to the next level of sword fighting!".

This time Shani looked at him with surprise. "Now you shall spar with real swords!" said Brom. "What well chop each other to peices!" said Shani. "We'll cut each other to ribbons!" said Eragon. "You forgot one major thing young riders" said Brom "Magic".

"Eragon get Zar'roc" he did as told. "Geuloth du knifr" said Brom. A red spark jumped off of Brom's fingers and onto the sword. The spark jumped all around the sword and went out. "What was that?" said Eragon. "Feel it" Eragon hesitantly felt it. His fingers couldn't touch the blade! There was a invisible barrier there, It was slippery and slick."See? It will give you a pretty nasty bruise but it won't cut you, just try not to hit anyone in the head".

"Shani your turn" he reached out his hand for Shani to give her the sword. Shani hesitated. "Come on now, give me the sword". She took a deep breath and sighed. She looked at her sword The swords pummel and hilt was so dirty with dust that you couldn't really see what it looked like. She dusted it off.

It revealed a gold pummel with a teardrop shape emerald (which is green) just like the shade of Gem. They looked closer and saw that the hilt was wrapped in silver wire. Once Shani knew they got a good look she took it out and they saw that the blade was green like the emerald. It was smooth as glass and had a strange symbol etched into it.

She then said what they were all thinking "It's a rider's sword". "It was my great-grandfather's. He died in the fall. It's a family heirloom. It's name is Har'ek it means Hope".

I bet you never would have thought of that! (Evil laugh).

Thanks for reviewing!

wink, wink! As ever , JustMyLuck


	12. Chapter 12 Seithr Oil

I don't own Eragon...if I did it would it look like a foreign language...with all the spelling mistakes I make...

Sorry I didn't update sooner! I had writers block for one and a very busy schedule. So don't kill me! (Kyuubi gurl, that means you too! LoL) And im sorry the last chappie sucked!

(A/N) ribbon candy tastes good! Yummm (random but true)

Chapter 12

Seithr Oil

The next morning both Shani and Eragon woke up to stiff limbs and sore bruises. It was the work of sparing with Za'roc and Har'ek the swords. Brom was siting near the fire cooking breakfast. They sat down beside them and began to eat. Once there bowls were empty they got up and started to pack up camp.

"Shani, Eragon I think this is a perfect day for you both to fly with your dragons together. It will be a good experience for you two". Gem snorted with approval.

_You should approve it you are still jealous of that "dear animal" _remarked Shani.

She couldn't help but laugh at the strange look on his face. From the look of it, it looked like Eragon and Saphira was having a similar conversation.

On that note they saddled the dragons and horses. Shani and Eragon mounted and with one jump up into the air Gem was off and then Saphira. Brom started off with a steady pace with the two horses behind him.

Once they were up high enough Saphira and Gem were showing off to their riders but Shani thought that they might be showing off to each other (wink wink). They did loops and drops and anything you could think of. Saphira was faster and agile but Gem was stronger and could put more force into his moves. Eragon and Shani looked at each other and held back laughter.

_Having fun there showing off?_

_What me showing off? That's nonsense!_

Shani rolled her eyes and suppressed a giggle.

"She looks pretty when she smiles" Eragon thought. His thoughts suddenly went back to last night. He actually kissed her! He remember the warmth off it and the excitement. He didn't notice that he was still staring at her and then he noticed that she was staring at him too. They both looked away blushing.

_What are you thinking about Eragon? You seem tense._

_Nothing, nothing at all._

_I know you are keeping a secret from me and sometime I will find out. I am part of you._

_Lucky me. _he thought.

_I heard that._

_Ugh._

Shani was also thinking about the kiss. The thought of the kiss gave her shivers down her spine. "What was he thinking" she thought. It wasn't as if she didn't like it but she didn't know that Eragon thought of her that way. "That kiss has change everything, now every time it think about it, it gives me a fluttery feeling in my stomach, and now we can''t have a friendship anymore". She didn't know if she liked it that way or not."I need more time to think".

Suddenly a voice was heard and all four of their heads. It was Brom's.

_Come down now. _

_What's wrong? _said Eragon

_Just come down._ He gave them a picture of how to get there and they went.

When they got there they both got into fighting stance just in case something was wrong. There was Brom, not harmed at all. "What's wrong?" asked Shani. "The Ra'zac's tracks end here.

"Look at the rest of the tracks". Eragon looked and Shani looked.

There was the usual tracks. It looked like they stopped there and there was these oddly familiar tracks that looked like lines dug into the ground. Then Eragon looked at Saphira and realized that they looked like the tracks that she makes when she jumps into they air with her claws.

"The Ra'zac have dragons?" he asked. Shani must of realized it to because she looked at Brom with the same expression on her face. "No Dragons wouldn't even think about bearing a creature like that". Saphira and Gem snorted in agreement.

"They must have flying steeds or something like that" said Shani. "I have heard of the Ra'zac traveling at great lengths fast but this is the only proof that I have seen of it" said Brom.

"What do we do now? We can't track them through the air" asked Eragon. "Right now we sit down have some lunch and try to think of a answer to this riddle".It was a grim lunch. No one talk they were all absorbed in their own thoughts.

_Saphira what will happen if we can't find the Ra'zac? We could go to back to Carvahall but that would put all of the villagers in danger. I don't want my village to be like Yazuac. _

_Poor Shani at least we have a home to go back to. _

_I know Saphira, I know._

When they were finished eating they waited for someone to talk and hopefully have a answer to the riddle. Brom was the one to brake the silence (as usual). "I have considered every trick I know, every word of power within my grasp, and all the skills we have I still can't think of a way to track the Ra'zac".

"We could show ourselves in some town, that would attract them like bees to honey" said Shani.

"No that is way too dangerous. What if Galbatorix is interested enough to come himself? There is no way we would get out alive".

They sunk into despair. After a while Eragon decided to go for a walk. "I'll come too" said Shani. She didn't know why she said this but she hated to see Eragon so depressed. "Ok" was his reply.

They walked into the trees in silence. This was the first time since the kiss Eragon was alone with her. Despite his depression he could help but have a tingle down his spine. He looked at her. She looked upset. He wanted to go to her and hug her to make her feel better but he stopped himself.

"What's wrong?" he asked instead. "If this is the end of this crusade where will I go?" she asked saddly. A tear slid down her cheek. "I can't go back to Daret because of what happened" "You at least can go home". At this he felt a little guilty. Another tear slid down her cheek. He couldn't help himself he went over to her and hugged her.

He felt oddly protective. Shani didn't feel so bad anymore in his strong arms. "Do you think me and Saphira would just leave you?"

Now it was her turn to feel guilty. "No" she said whispering. He looked into her eyes she looked into his. He completely forgot his depression and smiled at her, she smiled a shaky smile back.

They moved closer to each other. They moved together about to kiss when... she tripped on something. (A/N well that ruined the moment LoL don't kill me!)

"I'm such a klutz" she thought blushing red. "What was that?" Eragon said another smile on his face. "I tripped on something". He looked down at what she tripped on. It was a black canteen with a strange symbol on it. "I think it was the Ra'zac's" he said in a thoughtful voice.

He opened the cap. A foul smell came out of it. He poured a drop of sliver liquid on his finger. "Ouch!" the liquid had eaten a small patch of skin on his finger. "Are you ok?" Shani said with concern.

"Yea" he said. His face turned dark as if he realized something. A look of horror was put on his face."What?" "This is they used to make those burns on my uncle Garrow!" His face shook with furry a small tear slid down his face.

He got back to his senses and quickly wiped the tear away hoping that Shani didn't see it. Shani herself was sympathetic to him and secretly she realized why they had to track the Ra'zac down and kill them.

"It's time to go" he said in a voice that seemed like he was trying to hide his emotions. She put her hand in his and they started walking back. Once they hit the end of the trees they quickly let go of each others hand.

Once they got to camp Brom looked at them and he saw the canteen in Eragon's hand. Eragon followed his glance to the canteen "It was the Ra'zac's we think" he stated .The dragons and Brom looked at them with interest. He handed it to Brom who tipped some into the cap. "Careful it burns you!" Eragon said.

"I know, did you learn that the hard way?" asked Brom "Yes I poured a drop on my finger" replied Eragon. "Good, you had some sense by not drinking it, if you did you would be a puddle by now". "What is it?" asked Shani.

"It's oil from the petals of the Seithr plant, it grows on a small island in the frigid northen seas. In a natural state jewelers use it to preserve pearls, the ones that can afford it. When specific words are spoken over it with a blood sacrifice it makes Seithr oil. It burns any living flesh but leaves anything else unharmed.

"They used it on Garrow didn't they?" asked Eragon. Brom nodded sadly. A idea struck him. "Exactly how rare is this oil?" "Like diamonds in a pig trough". "So there are people who trade in it?" "One or two". "Good, do cities around the coast keep shipping records?"

"In fact they do" Brom's eyes brightened "If we could get to those records we could see who sells it who bought it and where it was shipped!" "If I could have figured this out before it would have saved me many a headache".

"From what I heard from my pop Teirm was the main trade center, we should probably start there!" said Shani eager to get into the conversation. "Good idea Shani, i have a friend in Teirm who is a merchant he might have access to the records" said Brom.

The next morning they would set off to Teirm.

You hate me now that I made her trip when they almost kissed don't you? (Evil laugh). Well better luck next time. (There will be a next time so don't throw pitchforks at me! I am not a pin cushion! I repeat I am not a pin cushion! )

I would like at least 3 reviews from people! Even if you have reviewed before! Don't be shy I don't criticize my reviewers! (That does not include flamers).


	13. Chapter 13 On the Road

I Don't Own Eragon damn it!

Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Mizu-Oujo: I thank you for the review! I realized that Shani is kinda a Mary-Sue. I'll try to find some faults for her as the story goes on.

Kyuubi gurl- Yay I won't wake up with a slit neck! LoL!

Michele Shephard- I'm glad you like my story and I'm honored that I inspired you! Don't worry about me sticking to the book too much, I have something planned that will take the story in my own hands! (Believe me I hate having to stick to the book it gets boring).

UGH! School starts tomorrow! (Cries)

vVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 13

On the Road

The next day was like any other day as were the ones to follow. They ate, packed up camp and practiced magic. Shani would ride Gem in the morning and in the evening she would ride San, In the morning Eragon would ride Cadoc and in the evening Saphira. This way Brom would never be alone if danger arose.

When they made camp they would eat and fight with their swords. The weight of the swords that once troubled them were becoming as light as the wooden swords have been. When one of them made a mistake Brom would point it out (sometimes not so nicely). On occasion they would fight with fists.

When they practiced magic Eragon and Shani were amazed that they even broke a sweat by lifting a pebble! Now could also say rough sentences in the Ancient language. Brom even told them about the rider's history sometimes when they sat around the fire. He would occasionally even tell stories non related to their lessons if they prodded him enough.

The dragons were growing fast too. They were both born in the same month so they were mostly the same size, but Gem was a tiny bit bigger. Most likely because he's male. In a month or so they would be able to carry two people each.

Before long they were on a main road that ran from Urubaen the capital of Alagaesia to Teirm their destination. "For now on you two will have to ride on your horses. It would look strange if a old man was traveling by himself, not to mention if someone was seen one minute and another the next minute". Despite the dragons disappointment they agreed.

Soon they were in the spine following the Torak river to Teirm. Shani felt uneasy about being so close to mountains that hung over you so menacingly. Eragon felt right at home in the spine. He acted like it was a old friend.

Eragon and Shani often went hunting when they had time to. They had to ration their food levels. And also jerkey was getting a little old.

Shani was looking at the river they were following and realized something. "Brom why does the river run to the west if it runs out to the ocean?" "Good question my dear. In the spine there is a Lake called Woadark Lake, it runs to both the west and east the west going to the ocean and the east going west and then south towards Leona Lake. You will see it quite soon". "Oh" said Shani. The next evening they reached Woadark Lake.

The days passed on and on. You could have called them happy days for the riders. The only thing they missed was being with their dragons more. The closer they got to Teirm the more people they met therefor the more dangerous for them to be seen.

They had to make up fake names so no one would think twice about them. Brom was Neal, Eragon was Evan and Shani was Mary. The scenario was they were going to visit an old friend and they came from up north.

They soon left the Spine. Shani was grateful but Eragon was reluctant to leave it. Gem and Saphira would stay in the Spine.

Just as they left the spine they could see Teirm and the ocean. They could hear the waves and smell the salty ocean. It seemed as it went on forever. They couldn't stop looking at it. It was as if they were stuck there their mouths agape.

The next day they would enter Teirm . Shani was sad the day came that they were they would leave the outdoors, but she was also glad that the next day they would have fresh food to eat and a real bed or floor, either one would work. Eragon seemed to feel the same by the looks of it.

That night Shani looked up at the stars and she thought about her old home and family. She thought of her baby brother and she felt guilty for leaving him in Daret. She remembered the day when she found Gem's egg. All the sudden she felt very lonely. Her thoughts drifted to Eragon. Lately they haven't really had anything much to do with each other love wise. But she knew that they were both trying to keep it at a rest for now.

She looked over at Eragon and saw that he was awake too, looking at the stars. He turned his head and they looked at each other neither one making a sound. He gave her a small smile and suddenly she didn't feel so alone. She went into a peaceful sleep thinking of his smile.

Her peaceful sleep was shattered when she began having a dream, not a dream a nightmare.

_Shani was in her old home in the main room, her mother was at the stove stirring with one hand baby Rilay in her other arm. Her father was over on his chair near the fire place whittling what looked like a fish hook. It seemed like they didn't notice that she was there. There was the simple house noises of her father whittling and the clang of the wooden spoon banging against the pot. _

_All the sudden there was screaming. Her mother and father looked at each other and Rilay started crying. He ran and locked the door. The screaming was getting louder. There was a new noise of heavy feet stamping on the ground and something screaming in a rough language. "Stable... now" Walmen whispered to his wife._

_They snuck out to the back where the stable was. Once they were about to shut the back door something was banging on the front door. Shani slipped out the door with them. Walmen shut the door quickly. They ran into the stable and Walmen saddled up San. "Get on, take Rilay and go to Daret" whispered her father to her mother. "What about you?" whispered Willma sadly. "I must find Shani"._

_They heard the door brake down. "Now!" scream her father. He slapped the San's rear and sent her bolting into the street where chaos was set loose. Urgals were everywhere shooting people down with bows and arrows. Walmen ran into the street. Shani following with horror. "Shani!, Shani!" screamed her pop trying to find his daughter. Shani looked at her mother with Rilay in her arms on San who was cantering towards out of Yazuac._

_Shani lost sight at her pop as her gaze fell on a tall man with his face deathly white and his hair was red the color of blood. He was smiling at the scene before him revealing pointy teeth. His smile faded as his gaze fell on her mother. He turn to a group of urgals"Get her!" he screamed at them like they were vermin. The urgals followed his gaze to the women knocked an arrow aimed at her and fired._

_It hit her square in the back. "NOOOO!" screamed Shani. Her mother kept going but it was obvious that she would die from the wound. San was unharmed so she kept bolting. It looked like her mother was still holding Rilay. The shade looked at her and knew he was looking at her not anyone else, he could see her. He grinned his sly grin and said "join us or you next" and he smiled even wider. _

The last thing she remembered was his evil grin.

Wow the dream was hard to write I got to admit! I hope you liked it.

This time I would like 5 reviews! You can review again people. (Flames do not count!)

I know I'm mean...

As ever,

JustMyLuck


	14. Chapter 14 Teirm

I don't own Eragon... man this is getting annoying...

Thank you to my reviewers as always (gives thumbs up)

Wow Chapter 14!

Oh yea and unfortunately my email isn't working so for now until I do something about it you can say anything by reviewing! I'll alert you when it works again!

Warning: I took A LOT from the book so I'm sorry if it gets somewhat boring! (At least its long)

Chapter 14

Teirm

Shani awoke to someone shaking her and someone screaming. It took her a moment to realize it was her screaming.

She stopped screaming and opened her eyes. Eragon was leaning over her a look of worry on his face.

"It's alright you just had a bad dream" he said soothingly.

She noticed that her cheeks were all wet from crying and she was shaking.

"Breath deep" said Eragon. She did as she was told and felt a little bit better. She suddenly heard a voice in her mind screaming.

_What is it? What's wrong? Is someone trying to hurt you?!? I'll tear them apart!_

_No it's ok Gem I just had a bad dream. _She thought half trying to sooth herself.

_That must have been a very bad dream._

_Yes it was._

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_Maybe later._

_Ok. _he said a slight sound of hurt in his voice.

"Are you ok?" Eragon said once she calmed down. "Yeah, It was just a bad dream. It felt so real as if it was a vision". "Well it's over now" said Eragon somehow Shani wasn't so sure.

Shani looked around, everything was as it was meant to be. It was almost daylight, the fire was smoldering the horses were picketed and Brom was... "Where's Brom?" said Shani slightly worried.

"He was there a second ago" replied Eragon. He looked slightly worried too they looked around getting even more worried.

"I'm right here" yelled the old man coming from the trees on the edge of the Spine They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"What were you doing?" asked Eragon. "Just taking in the sights and checking up on Gem and Saphira. I came back when Gem told me that you had a bad dream".

Shani suddenly embarrassed that she had a nightmare. "Only younglings have bad dreams... but it felt so real" she thought.

Brom must have seen her embarrassment. "Don't worry everyone gets bad dreams. I still do and you know how old I am" he said with a grin.

To change the subject Brom turned it towards Teirm. "Today's the big day! Were going to Teirm. I can't wait to see the look on Joed's face when he sees me!" he said rather giddily.

Shani and Eragon looked at each other. They have never seen Brom so excited it scared them a little. "you two should go see your dragons you won't see them for the whole day most likely" his giddiness gone . Shani eagerly got up and ran towards the Spine with Eragon in tow. Brom watched them go and started to pack up camp.

Shani went to Gem and hugged him.

_Well little one I'm not going to be there for you in the city so don't make any rash moves. _Said Gem.

_Yes mother Gem! _Shani said with as mockingly as possible.

_Don't give me that tone! _Said Gem playing along. They both started laughing.

Saphira and Eragon looked at them laughing. Eragon smiled. "I love her laugh" he thought.

_Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_You like her don't you?_

_Me? _

_Yes you!_

_No..._

_You can't lie to me Eragon, after all I am part of you._

_Fine I do, but how did you find out?_

_It's hard not to when your linked, and plus me and Gem thought you two would soften up to each other._

_Wait you AND Gem? _

_Yes he suspects that she feels the same feelings for you too._

He felt a bit light headed at the last comment

_She does?_

_I said too much already. Now it's time for you to go. One thing though, if something goes wrong I'm pinning you to my back and never letting you off. _

_I love you too._

_Then I shall pin you all the tighter. _

And with that she broke the link.

Shani was already ready to go. They started waking back side by side. Once they were out of sight of the dragons Eragon felt a little bold and took Shani's hand she looked at him and she stared into his eyes, his eyes met hers. After a second she tore her eyes away looked down blushing. They were still holding hands.

"It's time to go" Said Brom once they were in sight. The camp was already packed and they just had to finish saddling up the horses.

Once they were close enough to see the city more vividly all Shani and Eragon could do was say "ahhh" and "wow".

Proud ships were docked in the oceans edge to the city, and the ocean! It was shimmering in the sunlight. The city was very proud and big. It was contained behind a white wall that was a hundred feet tall and thirty feet thick.

Near the top of the walls were slits where archers could shoot their bows and not be in danger. There was soldiers patrolling the walls. They looked into the city above the wall rose a citadel built of giant stones. In the highest tower was a lighthouse its golden light shining even though it was day out.

As they approached the entrance two guards blocked their way with pikes. You could see that they were bored as they hung on to their pikes carelessly.

"Let me do the talking" whispered Brom. "What are your names? And what is you business here?" asked the smaller guard.

"Me name's Neal" said Brom his voice thick with a accent. "And their's?" asked the same guard. "I was gettin to dat! This one here is me old buddy's child Evan whos helpin me travel and that one over thare is mes sis's kid Mary". "And your purpose here?" asked the guard looking annoyed.

"Sorry about my uncle he's been about 'out of it' lately if you get my meaning. But to answer you question were here visiting a friend" said Shani interrupting Brom before he could say anything. She was sick of seeing Brom make a fool of himself. "Good enough move on". Said the other guard.

Once they were out of ear shot Brom turned to Shani. "I said I was the one who is doing the talking!" "You were making a idiot out of yourself and they might have thought you were too crazy to come into the city!" retorted Shani speaking fast. Eragon couldn't help but laugh.

They both glared at him.

Brom sighed. "Lets go to a tavern and find out where Joed lives" They moved on. As they were moving they couldn't help but realize that the city has seen better times. There were abandoned houses and everyone had at least one weapon on them.

They found themselves at the "Green Chestnut" a few minutes later. They picketed the horses outside and went in. It was a dark dirty room and it felt unsafe. It was crowded with people drinking and quite a few drunks.

They made their way up to th bartender who was polishing a glass even though it was broken. "What do you want?" said the bartender. "Were looking for a man called Joed. Do you know where he lives?" asked Brom politely pushing a two coins onto the bar.

"Do you think I remember where every miserable person lives I Teirm?" He said loudly making everyone in the room turn to them. Shani was fingering Har'ek at her waist. He waited a second and then added "but my mind might work better for a bit more coin" he said quitely.

Brom sighed and put three more coins on the bar. Before the bartender could say anything or take the coins a man with two fingers missing shouted out and said...

"Gareth what are you doing? Everyone knows where Joed lives! What are you charging them for?" Brom quickly swiped the coins away into his pocket. The bartender gave a mean glare at the man then grumbled and went back to polishing the broken glass.

Brom went over to the table where the man was sitting Shani and Eragon followed. "The names Neal and this is Evan and Mary. Thanks, you saved us a bit of coin back there".

"No problem but you shouldn't blame Gareth. Business isn't exactly blooming. Oh yea and the names Martin by the way". They shook hands and sat down. Eragon and Shani sat in the corner where they could see the door just in case.

Martin rose a eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Jeod lives on the west side of town next to Angela the herbalist. Do you have business with him?" "Of the sort" said Brom. "Well he won't be interested in buying anything he just lost another ship a few days ago". Brom face turned grim and confused.

"What happened it wasn't urgals was it?" Shani piped in. "No the urgals have disappeared around here about a year ago people think they went southeast" said Martin.

He took a sip of his bear and went on " Most of our business is through sea trade and ships have been disappearing" they looked at him with interest urging him to go on.

"They go out of port and never come back. I would have thought it would be regular piracy but only certain ships have been disappearing. Jeod's is one of them. Its gotten so bad that no captain will except their goods, they have been forced to send caravans by land making the price soar which makes it hard to live around here".

"Thanks for the help but we need to find Jeod" said Brom sadly. "Anytime, see you around" said Martin. They said their goodbyes and walked out the door.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

They finally reached they west side of the city. Shani felt out of place in this fancy neighborhood. People with expensive clothes and elegant horses passed them. The people there seemed to notice that they were out of place too because they sent them odd looks. But Brom didn't seem to notice because he rode on Snowfire as if owned the place.

The herbalist shop was easy to find enough being the only house with exotic plants in the windows and a curly haired women out in front of it with a frog in her hand.

"She probably knows which house Jeod lives in" said Eragon. "Go and ask" replied Brom. They all dismounted their horses and went over to her. She didn't seem to notice because she was writing some parchment.

"Ummm, excuse me?" said Eragon. The looked up and said to him "your excused". He looked at her confused. "Do you know which house Jeod the merchant lives in?" asked Shani. "Yes" she scribbled more then ever. "Could you tell us?" asked Eragon this time.

"Yes I could" They waited a minute and then Shani thought a minute and got the drift of this little game. "Will you tell us where he lives?... and why do you have a frog in your hand?" asked Shani. "Good you figured it out" she said with a small smile. "Huh?" asked Eragon a even more confused expression on his face. Eragon looked at Brom who was smiling.

"First of all Jeod's house is on the right, and second you asked could If I could tell you not would I tell you so you didn't direct the question to me making me not need to answer what you wanted. As for the frog he's actually a toad, I'm trying to prove that toads don't exist that there are only frogs".

"Then why do you have one in you hand right now? And besides what use is it to prove that toads don't exist?" asked Eragon still confused."No no no, you don't understand. If I prove toads don't exist then ths frog was never a toad. As for why, if there are no toads they can't do anything like make teeth fall out or cause warts or poison or kill people and evil witches can't use them for their spells!"

"I see" said Brom "We would love to stay and chat but we have to see Jeod now. So goodbye!".

They all said goodbye to each other and then they headed next door.

Once they were out of ear shot Eragon said "She's crazy!". "Well I liked her" said Shani. "Don't criticize Eragon. She might actually be on to something. Who knows maybe all toads are frogs" Said Brom.

Once they got to a big door with a iron knocker. They knocked. No one came. They knocked again. No one came. Brom knocked harder now. "Maybe this is the wrong house" said Eragon.

Just then the cracked open revealing a pale women and light blond hair, her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying, but her voice was steady. "What do you want?" she said unkindly. "Does Joed live here?" asked Brom.

"Yes he is my husband, is he expecting you?" "No, but we need to talk to him" said Brom. "He's busy" she answered harshly "We have traveled far. It is important that we see him". "He is busy" she said again even more unkindly. Brom's face was unreadable. " We'll can you just give him a message for me?" She thought a moment and said "fine". "Tell him that a friend from Gil'ead is waiting outside".

She closed the door. "That wasn't very polite" said Shani. "Keep your opinions to yourself" said Brom. After a minute the door burst open to reveal a tall man with white expansive clothes that were rumpled and a sad expression on his face . He also had a scar that reached from his temple to his forehead.

His face turned to shock. "Brom...?" he barely could speak. Brom put his finger to his lips "Hello Jeod, its great to see you again. But don't use that name it would be most unfortunate if anyone knew I was here".

"I thought you were dead!" he whispered. "All things will be explained, but we must have a place that is safe to talk" said Brom. Jeod seemed to gain back his voice and said "We can't talk here but wait a moment and I'll take you somewhere we can" He disappeared for a moment and came back with a rapier at Jeod's side, he was fancy jacket and hat too. He seemed to regain himself's controll.

Jeod took them through Teirm to the citadel. "Risthart, the lord of Teirm makes all business owners rent a room in his castle as headquarters for the business. Pointless but we do it to make him happy. It's a good place to talk because the walls are thick no one will hear us".

They went inside and Jeod headed towards a room and they all followed. When they got in they saw a cozy room with a fireplace a few comfy chairs and the walls were covered in books.

Jeod started a fire and they sat in the chairs. "Old man you have some explaining to do" said Jeod to Brom. Brom grinned. "Who are you calling an old man? Last time I saw you there was no gray in your hair now it looks like it's in the final stages of decomposition!". "Enough of this, get on with the story" said Jeod.

Both Eragon and Shani waited for what Brom was going to say as they both wanted to know about his past.

Brom looked at them and then started his "story"... "Do you remember what we were doing in Gil'ead?" "Yes of course that kind of thing is hard to forget" "When we were...separated, I couldn't find you. In the midst of the turmoil I stumbled into a small room full of boxes. Out of curiosity I searched them, fortune smiled on me that hour, for I found what we were searching for". Shock ran over Jeod's face.

"Once it was in my hands I couldn't wait for you, at any second I might have been discovered and all lost. Disguising myself the best I could I fled the city and ran to the..." Brom looked at Shani and Eragon "Our friends. They stored it in vault for safekeeping and made me promise to care for whomever received it. Until that day my skills wold be needed, I had to disappear. No one could know I was alive -not even you- even though it grieved me to cause you unnecessary pain it had to be done. So I went north and hid in Carvahall"

Eragon clenched his jaw and Shani frowned. Shani decided to use mind speech to talk to Eragon .

_They are keeping this information from us and I don't like it. _Said Shani.

_It's not fair! Brom doesn't tell us anything, were not little children who don't know anything! _Yelled Eragon in his mind with frustration, slightly too loud, making Shani wince.

"Then our... friends knew you were alive all along?" asked Jeod. "Yes" said Brom. Jeod sighed and looked at Shani and Eragon and said "I assume you are fulfilling your duty?" Brom looked at his confused face and said "No it's not that simple, it was stolen a while ago I presume but I haven't received words from our friends- I expect that they were waylaid. So I decided to find out what I could. Eragon was traveling in the same direction, We have been together for awhile now"

"What about Shani?" asked Jeod "Shani is from the village of Yazuac. Her whole town was killed by Urgals, having nowhere to go we took her with us. And Eragon, his uncle was murdered by the Ra'zac and they burned his home almost catching him in the process". He stopped for a minute to let this sink in. "He deserves revenge so we are going after the Ra'zac" he finished.

"Why did you come here then if you are chasing the Ra'zac?" asked Jeod. Brom tossed him the Ra'zac's Seithr oil flask. "There's Seithr oil in there the dangerous kind, the Ra'zac were carrying it we happened to find it. We need to see Teirms shipping records so we can trace the Empire's purchases on Seithr oil. That should tell us where the Ra'zac's lair is".

Joed thought for a moment he took a deep breath before talking "You see those?" he pointed to all the books on the walls "those are the shipping records of my company, ONE company. You have gotten yourself into a project that could take months! There is another greater problem. The records you seek are held in this castle and only Brand, the administrator or trade sees them on a regular basis .Traders such as myself are not aloud to handle them. They fear that we will falsify the results, thus cheating the empire out of it's precious taxes".

"I can deal with it when the time comes but we need a few days rest before we can think about proceeding". Said Brom. "It seems its my turn to help you. My house is your house, of course. Do you have different names while you are here?" Asked Jeod.

"Yes, my names Neal, Eragon is Evan and Shani is Mary" answered Brom. Brom turned to them "Eragon, Shani can you go check on Snowfire? I don't think I tied the knot tight enough". Eragon and Shani's faces soured. They obeyed but they slammed the door on the way out.

Once they made sure the horses were tied tight they sat down and leaned against the building.

"Its not fair! Brom never tells us anything" said Eragon with anger. "He might have a reason but I still don't like being kept in the dark" said Shani darkly. "I wish I could hear what they were saying". Shani thought a minute then grinned. "Remember that spell that Brom taught us about how to enhance our hearing?". Eragon caught on to it and grinned too. "You are a genius!" Said Eragon. They looked around checking if anyone was there to see, seeing no one they chanted under their breaths "Thverr stunr un atra eka horna".

They only heard faint whispers. They looked at each other disappointed. They leaned back on the stone. They heard a voice as clear as if the person who was saying was right next to them.

"- After Gil'ead, I didn't have much taste for sitting in musty rooms and reading scrolls." They recognized voice of Jeod. " I decided to help Ajihad as best I could, but I'm no warrior. My father was a merchant as well- you may remember that. He helped me get started. However the bulk of my business is nothing more then a front to get things to Surda"

"Things have gone badly from what I heard" said Brom. ""Yes none on the shipments have gotten through lately, and the Tronjheim are low on supplies. Somehow the Empire- at least I think its them- has discovered those of us who have been helping to support Tronhjeim. But I'm still not convinced that it's the Empire. No one sees any soldiers. I don't understand. Perhaps Galbatorix hired mercenaries to harass us."

"I heard you lost another ship a few days ago" inquired Brom. Jeod sighed a deep sadness in his eyes "yes, it was the last one I owned. Every man on it was loyal and brave... I doubt I will ever see them again. The only option I have is to send caravans to Surda or Gil'ead- which I know won't get there, no matter how many guards I hire- or I could pay another ship to carry the goods. But no one will take them now."

"How many merchants have been helping you?" asked Brom. "Oh a good number up and down the sea board. All of them are in the same situation I am in right now. I know what you are thinking. I've pondered it myself, I can not bear the thought of a traitor with so much knowledge and power in our mist. You should go to Tronhjeim. They need you guidance Brom."

"And take Eragon and Shani there?" Snorted Bro. "They would tear them apart. It's the worst place both of them could be right now. Maybe in a few months or better yet a year. Can you imagine how the dwarfs would react? Everyone would want to influence them, especially Islanzadi. Shani, Eragon, Saphira and Emerald won't be safe there until I at least get them through tuatha du orothrim."

Shani and Eragon looked at each other excitedly. "_Where is Tronjheim and why did he tell Jeod about our dragons? He shouldn't have done that without asking us first!"_ Asked/thought Shani.

Eragon looked just as confused us her.

"We must tell Ajihad about our suspicions about the traitor. Do you have a messenger that is trustworthy?" asked Brom. "It would depend on where he would have to go, but it will be risky." "What isn't these days?" said Brom. "I'll send him to Gil'ead it will be faster, But how will Ajihad know its from you?" asked Jeod. "Give him my ring and tell him if he loses it I will personally cut his liver out. It was given to me by the queen" said Brom.

"We should probably go, Shani and Eragon are most likely getting specious." said Brom. "Yes we better go." there was a sound of chairs scraping the floor and foot steps. Shani and Eragon pulled back the spell and Eragon was said what they both were thinking.

_What's going on? Jeod and other traders are in trouble for helping people the Empire doesn't like. Brom found something very important and ran to Carvahall to hide. He mentioned a queen, there aren't any queens that I know of. And Brom also talked about dwarfs , and Brom said to me once that they disappeared when the riders fell!_ _What's going on Shani?_

_I don't really know. I wish I did though! I want to go see some dwarfs! I wonder how short they really are! _Her brain was buzzing with questions that probably wouldn't be answered for a while or not at all.

At this time Brom and Jeod came out of the building. "Was the knot tied tight enough?" asked Brom who knew the answer. "Yes it was tied tight enough." said Shani in a very ladylike manner that sounded too nice as if mocking him. Eragon tried not to laugh. Brom ignored it. They untied the horses and mounted up. And they left.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yay a long chappie! Well I'm wicked sorry that I took a lot from the book but don't worry soon enough I will be free from the book "hint hint" at least for a bit. I'm sorry it took so long but you know school... lots of homework.

I'm going to be nice and lower the rate by one review so I want 4 reviews before the next chappie come out!


	15. Chapter 15 A New Friend

I do not own Eragon... if I did why would I be writing this?

Chapter 15

A New Friend

Thanks for all my wonderful reviewers! You make this story fun to write!

(A/N: I had to change one thing from chapter 14. Eragon or Evan is not Brom's nephew anymore but travel partner. I changed it for upcoming event(s) )

Oh yes for some strange reason my email fixed its self so you can message me now! Yay!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

As they left the castle Jeod started talking about prices and his business before it crashed with Brom. Shani and Eragon just looked at the city and all it's people.

"So Jeod you finally got married. And to a wonderful woman too!" said Brom. "Thanks but Helen isn't very happy lately. Since my business started going down hill she hasn't been very nice. I think she's scared that she might not continue to live the life she used to live such as in luxury. She came from a wealthy family and her father invested in my business heavily. I sometimes think she thinks that it's my fault" he sighed and added "but my worry's are not your problems. So when you are under my roof the only thing that will upset you is a stomachache."

"Thank you" said Brom. "Do you know of a inexpensive shop where we could buy some clothes? Ours is worn out from traveling." asked Brom. "Sure I know just the place. That is my job." said Jeod happy he could help.

Once they neared Jeod's house he stopped. "Why don't we go out to eat somewhere instead of going home. My wife might need some more time to cool down. Bring your horses into my stable and we can set off" said Jeod. Brom nodded and they headed towards Green Chestnut. It lively place that was friendly and clean.

They ate a delicious stuffed suckled pig. Anything would have been welcoming after all that wild game. They talked about random happy things as they ate. Finally the meal was done and they headed towards Jeod's home well fed and jolly.

Once they were near the gates of the city Eragon asked if he could check on something outside of the city. Shani suddenly felt guilty once she realized what it was, she had forgotten all about Gem! "I'll come too" said Shani. "Don't be too late. they shut the city's gates at dusk." said Jeod. "Don't worry we won't be late." said Eragon.

They sped off into the crowd and out of the gate. Once they were outside of the city the sped off towards the spine. Once they got there was a small cliff that they would have to climb up to get to where the dragons were.

"Why don't we call Saphira and Gem to carry us up. They should be in range. It looks dangerous to climb" said Shani. "Nows my chance to impress her" thought Eragon. "No I'll just climb it" he said with a grin. "I'll wait for Gem to come for me" said Shani.

_Gem can you come and pick me up so I can get to you? There is a cliff that we would have to climb. _

_Sure little one. But what about Eragon?_

_He is going to climb it for some strange reason._

_Well I think I know what it is. _He said probably grinning.

_Why?_

_Not telling _

He broke the link.

She turned to Eragon who was starting to climb the cliff. After a minute of climbing he seemed to be slowing down a little. Just then Gem and Saphira peered over the edge.

_What are you doing little one? You could get hurt!_ Said Saphira

_I'm climbing that's what. I'm too agile to get hurt anyway. _Replied Eragon

_I think you trying to impress a certain girl. _Said Saphira with a smirk

_Maybe and maybe not. _

Gem had already gotten Shani to the top of the cliff.

Eragon stopped. "What's wrong?" asked Shani. Eragon looked up at her with a red face "I'm stuck." Shani tried not to laugh but it was too hard not to. "Great I try to impress her and she ends up laughing at me" he thought with a even redder face.

_Ok I give up. Saphira help me up._

_Sure little one but let me just say, you need to be sure you can do things before you go out and do them. _So she flew down and she got him up to the cliff with Shani.

Shani and Eragon visited and told them about their day. The dragons were quite interested in the conversation that they "overheard". They told more for a while but they then realized it was getting dark out. "We got to go now" said Shani. "She's right" said Eragon.

_Be careful you two _said Saphira

_Yes be careful _Said Gem

The dragons let them down at the bottom of the cliff and they riders ran towards the gate. The guards were just about to close the gate when they got there. "Cutting it a little close there huh?" said a guard. "It won't happen again" said Shani.

Once they were through the gate they ran to Jeod's house. They knocked and Helen answered the door. "Come in" she said sighing. "Thank you" said Shani politely. They went inside and a butler directed them into a study.

They looked around. There was books all over the walls there was a cozy fireplace with a cozy fire burning. There was also comfy chairs littered around the room. Jeod and Brom were talking near the fire. "There you are, I was getting worried that you would get locked out of the city" said Brom. Shani and Eragon each found a chair and sat down.Eragon turned to Brom "do you know how we will be here for?" he asked.

Brom thought for a moment "Thats hard to tell. It depends on whether we can get the records and how long it will take to find what we need. We'll all have to help; it will be a huge job. I'll talk with Brand tomorrow and see if he will let us examine the records."

Eragon shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think I can help" said Eragon. "Why not?" asked Brom. "Umm... I can't read." Eragon said ashamed. Brom looked shocked "You mean Garrow never taught you?" "He could read?" said Eragon puzzled.

"Of course he could read" Brom looked angry "The proud fool- what was he thinking? Of course he wouldn't have taught you; He must have thought it a unnecessary luxury!"

"Umm..." stumbled Shani. "Yes Shani?" asked Brom. "I can't read either. My pop said he would one day but he never got to it ." Brom sighed "Well this sets my plan back. I'll have to teach you both to read." "Really?" asked Shani excited. "Yes really" said Brom. Eragon didn't look excited at all. "Just one more thing for my brain to cram in" thought Eragon."We'll start tomorrow" said Brom.

Brom and Jeod started talking about different things and finely Shani and Eragon couldn't take it any longer. _"_I'm going to bed; I'm tired" said Eragon "I'm tired too" said Shani. "Ok ask the butler to bring you to your rooms. Shani you can get your own room while you stay here" said Jeod. Shani smiled "thank you for your kindness." They then went to bed.

That night Shani had the same bad dream she woke up with a start sweating. It took her a while to get back to sleep again.

It was late morning when Shani woke up. She changed out of her night dress, washed her face in the wash basin and combed her hair. She felt refreshed. Just as she finished combing her hair she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Eragon"she said. Eragon opened the door. "How did you know it was me?" he asked. "I can who people are by the sound they make when they walk if I know them enough."

"Interesting..." he said. "Well Brom and Jeod went out for the and won't return until evening. So were free to explore Teirm and all it's glory!" said Eragon a smile on his lips.

"That sounds fun. I'll go get some money and maybe I can by a trinket or something." "You have money?" asked Eragon "Yes I took my family's money. It doesn't seem like they would be needing it would they?" She said with a hint of sadness in her voice._"_I guess your right" said Eragon mad at himself for bringing it up.

"Lets go." said Shani. They walked out of the house and went into the streets. They had a grand time rooming the streets and going into any shop that looked interesting they talk to various people. Shani gave Eragon some coins to do with as he pleased... what he pleased was some sticky taffy candy. Shani on the other hand found a nice new green comb that had a dragon engraved on the handle. It looked like Gem so she bought it.

One time as they were walking a group of boys started staring, one whistled at her. Shani pretended not to notice but Eragon grabbed her hand and gave the boys a deadly glare. Shani's cheeks turned pink at this. The boys stared but knew that they didn't want to mess with him. A smug smirk came to Eragon's lips as they walked away.

Finally they walked back to the house. As they passed the Herbalist's shop Eragon said "I think I'll go have a look in the shop I' m curious what's in there." "Ok, I think I'm going to practice with Har'ek." said Shani. Eragon went into the shop and Shani went out back of Jeod's house to do a fighting stance.

She didn't dull the sword because she knew it unwise to do magic in the open. So she just was careful. She started out smooth and slow but as she loosened up her movements got faster. She didn't even notice that someone was watching her at the time. After 30 minutes she stopped. When she stopped she heard clapping. She turned around to see a boy about her age siting on the stone wall that divided the property.

The boy jumped down and came over to her. He had blond hair and blue eyes with pale skin. He was wearing leather leggings and a blue tunic. He was quite handsome. "Hello, my name's Mich. That was a impressive dance you were doing" said newly acquainted Mich. "Thanks it's a fighting stance, my name's Mary by the way" said Shani.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Mich. "Neal, my uncle taught me how to" Shani hated to lie but she knew how angry Brom would get if she let something slip. "Your not from around here are you?" asked Mich. "No I'm not, I'm from up north" she said happy to give him something truthful. "I live in this house behind us with my father. He's a merchant" he said with some pride in his voice. "Me my uncle and his friend's son Evan are staying at Jeod's for a visit." "Nice then maybe we could spar sometime?" asked Mich. "That would be fun" replied Shani. "

"Mary!" called Eragon not using her real name seeing as there was a boy there. "Who is she talking with?" he thought. He ran up to her. "Who's he?" he asked Shani. "Hello my name's Mich" said Mich not caring about Eragon not directing the question to him. Mich reached out his hand to shake Eragon's. Eragon reluctantly shook it. For some reason he didn't like this Mich. Maybe because he looks handsome and couldn't stop looking at Shani.

"So do you know how to fight too?" asked Mich to Eragon. "Yeah I do" said Eragon smugly. "Do you?" asked Eragon. "Somewhat" answered Mich. "Me and Mary were just talking about sparing sometime maybe you could spar with us too." "Maybe" said Eragon not really wanting too.

"Well we got to go now" said Eragon. "I guess we should" said Shani. "See you around then?" asked Mich. "Yeah, see you around" said Shani. "Yeah" was all Eragon said. Once they were out of earshot Shani said "He was nice wasn't he?" "Yeah whatever" said Eragon. "What's wrong?" asked Shani sensing something wrong. "Nothing is wrong" said Eragon roughly. They then reached the house saying nothing and went inside.

Ohhh... someone is jealous... hehehehe

Sorry it was short but better then nothing huh?

I would like 7 reviews!

As Ever

JustMyLuck


	16. Chapter 16 A Kiss on the Lips

Don't own it... don't want it... don't need it.

Ok I'm sorry for not updating for a while now... well now I am!

Sorry it's so short but better then no chapter right?

Chapter 16

A Kiss on the Lips

Shani and Eragon directed themselves to the library. When they got there Brom and Jeod was waiting for them. Brom had on a frustrated face. "How did it go?" asked Eragon knowing the answer already.

"Terrible! I thought every noble was at least somewhat corrupt! He wouldn't take the bribe, no matter how much I raised it!" "What now?" asked Shani.

Brom thought a moment "I'm going to teach you two to read" said Brom "and then we can make a plan about how to get access to the records" he added. "When do we start?" asked Eragon. "Right now".

Eragon winced he knew that Brom was in a bad mood and wouldn't take it easy on them.

Brom drew a strange rune on a piece of parchment. "This is the letter 'A' learn it." and thus started their strange journey into the world of literature. They learn to recite the whole alphabet in just that day.

The next day they learned all the sounds of the letters. Then the next day after they learned to spell simple words like "cat" and other small words. Soon they were reading and writing whole sentences.

The days went into a routine. They would wake up, eat breakfast in the kitchen have a early lesson on reading and writing, they would spar, then visit their dragons and come back eat lunch, more lessons after .

They would have some free time to do what they wanted next, usually they would practice magic in one of their rooms with the curtains shut tightly just in case someone looked through at them. They would spar more, then have dinner. Then they would read as much as they can then go to bed.

The dragons were not having as much fun as Shani and Eragon due to only having each other for company and spending too much time looking for food far away so people won't notice the loss of game. They all knew the only way to make them happy was to leave the city far behind them.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

Mich came out of his house one day and walked up to Shani and Eragon. "Hello we were just going to spar do you want to spar with us?" asked Shani.

"Sure we can have a tournament to see who is the best swordsman " he looked at Shani "or woman." Shani blushed. Eragon glared at him. If Mich saw his glare then he pretended not to notice.

"Shani and me spar first" said Eragon. He didn't want Mich to spar with Shani because he didn't want them to bond. He knew she would beat him but still he wanted her for himself.

He knew he could beat Shani if he tried, they both about had the same skill.

They started the match. Eragon waited for Shani to make a move. She aimed for his side. He parried. He aimed for her shoulders. Their wooden sticks clashed. It was like a dance, they blocked, parried, thrust and sidestepped. Their sticks made a "X" together.

After awhile Eragon seemed to be gaining ground. Eragon swung his wooden sword at her feet, she jumped. While she gained back her footing Eragon struck the back of her knees making her fall. He quickly put his sword to her neck before she got up. "Dead" said Eragon with a small smile on his face.

He gave her his hand to get up. She took it and then pulled him down with her. She laughed "Got you!" she said. He rolled on top of her and pinned her. "Now who has who?" smirked Eragon.

A odd moment passed and Eragon bent down to kiss her. "Umm maybe I should go" said Mich. They turned their heads towards him. Shani blushed. They forgot he was there!

"Could you?" said Eragon slightly irritated that he ruined the moment. Mich gave a small smile and left.

"Now where were we?" said Eragon. He bent down to kiss her. The second their lips touched Shani felt her heart soar. She had never felt this way before.

When they kissed in Daret she didn't really get this feeling she was to surprised to notice it. Eragon let go after a moment. He got off of her and they lay there for a few minutes just thinking.

"Maybe we should go in now" said Shani her voice a little shaky. "Aye" said Eragon. It was all he could say. They got up and went into the house.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

Awww how cute! Sorry it was short... well I promise I'll try to make the next chappie longer.

I would love reviews if you would be kind enough to push the blueish purple button down there.


	17. Chapter 17 Leaving

Wow…. I have been VERY bad! I haven't updated in MONTHS! I bet you all thought I abandoned the story. I didn't though! Oh I have grown much from the time I have last updated. I am now 15 and I hope my writing will show it more now. I don't really like my writing myself, but I hope you do!

The moon shinned into the room, casting shadow's in its wake. A sense of peace had settled over the city. It was all quiet except for the gentle splash of waves on land. Shani lay in her bed thinking. She couldn't get to sleep for some reason. Most likely because her brain feels as if there was a thousand thoughts racing at once.

Times like these when everything was still made her mind think. When she was doing work or practicing sword fighting she lived in the moment, but when there is nothing for her to live her thoughts often find them selves on past events.

She thought of the kiss that had happened earlier that day. She smiled. Her mind wondered from the kiss to her family. "Did the dream I had before really happen?" she questioned herself. "And who was the man with the deathly white face and blood red hair?" With this in her mind she fell asleep at last.

_Shani opened her eyes to see she was in a white room with no windows or doors. "Hello?" she called. Her voice echoed back at her. "Over here" a soft voice replied back with no echo. Shani spun around to face a woman. The woman had strait golden hair shoulder length and pale skin. She was wearing a white robe tied with a golden rope. _

"_Shani" the woman smiled at her as she said her name. "Who are you?" Shani asked. The woman's smile faltered. "That is of no importance right now. I have brought you here to warn you. Daret is about to fall, and with it its people. Leave your friends and save your brother. I am just here to help nudge you in the right direction, but it is your part to follow it." Just then there was a blinding light. Shani was forced to shut her eyes. _

Shani woke up suddenly covered in sweat. The dream was imprinted in her mind. It was early morning. The sun had yet to come up and most of the city's resident's were still asleep. Shani pushed the covers off of her and started to get dressed. She was so confused. The dream felt so clear, so _real_.

Shani was so unnerved by this that she was scared, but her only thought was Rillay. There was no way out of this; she and Gem had to leave. A small tear came to her eye when she thought of leaving Brom and Eragon.

Once she was done dressing she started to get her passions ready in her pack.

Eragon. What would he think? He would probably think she hated him and left because she couldn't stand him. "No" she said out loud softly. She was taking this thought to serious. He would do the same thing she was going to do.

She took a quiet deep shaky breath. She couldn't leave without saying anything. Shani went to the side table that on top of it had a piece of parchment and a piece of writing coal.

Eragon and Brom,

Im sorwy two say that I am leaveing.

A womon came two me in my dreams.

Pleese don't come aftor me.

I cannt stay here

Tis is not gowdbye.

I will see you sown.

Shani.

Time was of the essence so she walked out of the room taking all she had on her back with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Gem!_

Shani called trying to contact him. Getting out of the city was easy. She simply stated that she was a forager looking for Welka berries that were rare but cured colds. The guards let her through without a second glance.

Shani was depressed that she had to leave San behind but riding a horse would take much longer then riding a dragon.

_Shani? What's wrong? _

_Its time we leave. Don't ask questions until were in the air._

_I'm trusting you. I'll meet you in the place we met last time._

_Great, I'll be there soon._

The pack was heavy on her back as she ran trying not to trip over roots. Soon she could she the flash of her beloved dragon's Emerald scales.

The saddle was on the ground before Gem. She had to move quick before Saphira came back. Neither spoke when Shani was putting on the saddle.

Finally she climbed onto her dragon's back. Gem stretched his mighty wings and jumped into the air.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_We've been flying long enough, tell me what's going on!_

As Shani recounted what happened while Gem listened quietly. At the end of the short tale was silence.

Gem said the first thing.

_I understand, but what are we going to do when we get there? It will only take two days if we fly hard. _

_I'm hoping that we can out run them before they get there. If everyone is on horses I think it might work. _Shani replied.

_Main word there "might"_ Gem remarked.

_Let's just hope it doesn't come down to fighting._ Shani said fingering her sword.

They rode silently after that. They too deep in their thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh the suspense! Finally we're off the book! Hazzah!

I know I'm mean leaving you on a cliffy, but oh well!

If you can't get enough of my horrible writing then try out my new story

"To Touch A Stone". My writing isn't that bad in that one I'll admit.

Review Please!

As Ever,

JustMyLuck


End file.
